joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
T-Rex (WIth Godzillas Powers)
Summary Tyrannosaurus1 is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex (rex meaning "king" in Latin) is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus lived throughout what is now western North America, on what was then an island continent known as Laramidia. Tyrannosaurus had a much wider range than other tyrannosaurids. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formations dating to the Maastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago.2 It was the last known member of the tyrannosaurids,3 and among the last non-avian dinosaurs to exist before the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction. Powers and Stats Tier:High 4-C Higher '''With Transformations And Power Ups '''9-B Name:'T-Rex '''Origin:'Real World 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'Dinosaur '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept intercept approaching threats), Skilled in Hand to Hand combat, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6; Godzilla can possess others to stay alive after death), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Low-High over time Can regenerate from as little as a single cell, though this takes an extensive amount of time and is thus not combat applicable), Expert Swordsman, Skilled in stealth, Can survive in the vacuum of space and pressure of the bottom of the ocean, Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength and durability to a greater extent), Rage Power (Increases his speed and strength), Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Homing Attack, Reactive Evolution (Can mutate his DNA to adapt to threats), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life, can divide one soul into millions of parts), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier), Telepathy (Has a telepathic link to Baby Godzilla), Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla, in another body, or completely, though this is non-combat applicable), Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge), Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration (With Radiation Surge), Can temporarily negate ranged attacks (With Darkness Surge), 4th Wall Awareness, Asexual Reproduction Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, though this takes extensive time), Aura and Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will), Resistance to Mind Control, Acid, Poison, Fire, Petrification (Resisted the Siren's powers, which can turn humans and kaiju to stone in seconds), Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level) and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon) Attack Potency: Wall level (Has the most powerful bite force of all known terrestrial animals. Its bite force has been estimated to be close to 12,800 pounds, while another study suggests a pressure of 431,000 PSI, making it superior to the likes of Saltwater Crocodile and Great White Shark. Even using the minimum mass of 7 tons and minimum speed of 11 km/h, it still can generate 32,677.5 J by charging) Large Star Level '''(Stopped, pushed back, and destroyed Spinosaurus, a massive rogue small star 6,200 times denser than Earth with a charged Atomic Breath) '''Higher '''With Transformations And Power Ups '''Speed:Normal Human (Different studies suggest a range of speed between 11 and 17 km/h, with a maximum walking gait of about 10-15 mph) Subsonic Movement Speed, Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed (His attacks can move this fast), FTL'''Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with SpaceGodzilla, who can telekinetically control his crystal projectiles, which move faster than his flight speed in space, and shot down SpaceGodzilla's crystals in midair), Possibly '''Massively FTL+ Flight Speed (Traveled to Earth from Godzilla Planet, which is located in another galaxy, though the method and timeframe for this is unknown) Lifting Strength:Class 5 '''(The biceps brachii muscle of an adult Tyrannosaurus rex was capable of lifting 199 kilograms by itself, meaning its much more powerful neck muscle, a T. rex's main means of lifting, must be superior. Can drag multi-ton animals such as Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus or even other T. rex) '''Class Z (Easily overpowered the magnetic beam of a spaceship capable of effortlessly hurling a moon-sized asteroid into deep space) Striking Strength: Large Star Class (His physical attacks can hurt monsters invulnerable to his Atomic Breath) Wall Class Durability:Large Star level, Higher with Transformations and Power-Ups Wall level (Can survive the bite and tackles of other T. rex) Stamina:'Extremely high, can fight while poisoned and severely injured and against other monsters for several hours. Can swim long distances across the globe High (Has a build seemingly made for long distance running) '''Range:'Planetary (His Atomic Breath traveled around a large portion of the globe before hitting Gorath at an altitude many thousands of kilometers away from the Earth, and then pushing it tens of thousands of kilometers out into space) Melee Range 'Standard Equipment:'None 'Intelligence:'Above Average (Has some knowledge of martial arts including judo and kickboxing, can adapt to complex fighting styles and exploit enemy weaknesses, and is capable of speech and performing human activities. Some incarnations are more intelligent, such as when he showed to be capable of piloting a giant mecha in the vacuum of space) 'Weaknesses:'None Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals Category:Real Life Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 9